the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackurai Sam
Jackurai Sam is a major character who appears in: Kingtangapolo, Capital Crusaders, Darwick: Beyond Endaria, and the Swords of the King. A shamed samurai from the past who seeks revenge on his greatest rival, Disco Norm. Appearance Capital Crusaders His hair is very long and luxurious. Sam is clad in a plain white kimono, but he briefly wore a dolphin skin before his duel with Disco Norm. Darwick: Beyond Endaria Now he's the apprentice of the head of the Welsh Empire, Sam sports heavy black Samurai armour with a long black cape. He also wears a black helmet with garments to hide his face and to provide health support. Synopsis History Aku terrorised his land, so his father sent him off on a quest to find an old lady who could enchant the 'transmute sword' to kill him with, so he left on his adventure. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 3: Halloween 2019 While on his travels, he stopped at a town in Valm and prayed in the church, only to meet with the Adron Knights, who gladly took him into their army, so that he could have some guidance on a path to find the old woman. He met one woman who he thought could be the old lady, but she said she only handles 'big weapons', so he stabbed her in the face, then carried her on his back, while the party made their way to a party in a castle, where he cried out for someone wearing a Harry Hill costume, then beat them up until they gave him their costume, but Azazel then told him to give him his costume, so he sat in the room with the Harry Hill guy in their tighty whities, then later two guys who were previously dressed as Paddy McGuinness. Stewart then called Sam back and they seduced the noblewoman and get her to watch all the seasons of Take Me Out. In her bedroom, Sam tried to shove her javelin into her face, but missed, then got shot by Azazel. They chased after the woman, while shooting at her, but later got tackled by two guards, failing to create a diversion, but Borrorish splashed acid on Forsyth's face, causing everyone to look at him, so he got up and convinced everyone it was just a prank and that the noblewoman was perfectly fine, until she turned into a zombie and bit off the nobleman's throat, eventually erupting into a carnage, where everyone started turning into monsters. He went upstairs to check up on the old woman he left with the Harry Hill guy and two Paddy McGuinness guys, only to find she was gone, so he searched the entire building for her, only to discover she was a vampire, so he tried to kill her, but was swiftly defeated by her, when she threw Allimrac at him. Luckily it didn't kill him and he returned to find that the rest of the vampires had been defeated by the rest of the Adron Knights. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 4: Return of the Orctribe After a week of travel, the Adron Knights made their way to Mount Kokunbal, where they rested for a bit. Quickly they noticed that there was a post-office, so Urmok-Bill, Azazel, and Jackurai Sam entered in. He investigated the woman working there and asked how old she was only to find out she was actually four years old and didn't have arms, a neck, or eyes. She was also a Green, despite having blue skin and voting for the Lib Dems. They exited the post-office noting that it was only 8AM, so Urmok and the others decided to wander about in the town before setting off. He and Speedy Dragon, then saw Stewart Azazel trying to construct a sentient Lightning McQueen out of clay, so they informed him that it lacked a brain and he had to get one first, so they all went to the nearby bar with Urmok-Bill to see if they could get any. In there they found a man in a hooded cloak with a glass of rocks. Azazel pulled back his hood to see who he was only to reveal a bear with a fez. The man introduced himself as Moneybags, a travelling merchant who sold brains as a part of his company, Brains 4 Days, and was looking for a Golden Axe for his group of golden artifact seekers. They agreed to find this golden axe if they could supply them with brains, which he agreed to, but Speedy wasn't satisfied and he grabbed Moneybags by the collar and demanded he tell them if he knew where Pokimane was and he revealed that not only did he know her, he had turned her into a rock with his magic powers. He then agreed that if they got him the axe, he'd release Pokimane from her imprisonment. They exited the bar and found it was 5:45PM, so they decided to finally head towards Mount Kokunbal to complete Urmok-Bill's quest of stopping his tyrant father. On their journey they found out that it was actually the annual milk throwing festival, so they all got covered in milk, but they made it for their 7PM schedule and met with Urmok's childhood friend, Kargug, who explained that there were two sections to the Orctribe they were infiltrating and said that they'd need to send a smaller group with him to attack Urmok-Bill's father, Tarnuk, while the others stopped the other orcs from coming for backup. Xander discussed who to take with Azazel and they decided to take Urmok-Bill, Jackurai Sam, Speedy Dragon, Erik Villa, the Jim Henson man, and Don Cheadle, while Borrorish led the rest of the army to stop the rest of the Orctribe. Everyone prepared themselves promptly and separated as per Kargug's request. Kargug led them to the head's tents, where they instantly started their ambush on the Orctribe. Stewart Azazel immediately spotted a chest in the distance, so he flew over as a bird to open it up, while everyone else fought. Sugma Bolls, Jim Henson Man, Urmok-Bill, and Jackurai Sam were able to kill more enemies. Sam and Kargug were successfully able to take down one of the generals and attack Tarnuk Orctribe, but their attacks barely dented him and they witnessed first-hand the raw power of his Golden Axe, so Urmok-Bill was able to make his way up to challenge his own father to ritual combat, which he turned out victorious in and found himself the new chieftain of the Orctribe - a title he didn't want to possess. After the tide of battle had been calmed down and Urmok-Bill had gone down to stop the orcs from fighting with the Adron Knights, Jackurai Sam and Stewart Azazel entered one of the general's tents and found a nun with a blindfold on. Jackurai took the blindfold off and was surprised to find that she had giant anime eyes. Azazel explained that her sister was looking for her, so they took her with them, when the Adron Knights decided to return to the village, where they reunited the nun sisters together, who agreed to give Azazel the older sister's eyes, revealing two smaller eyes beneath that would "grow back" after some time. The nun's also explained to Jackurai Sam that, despite their young looks, they're actually 59-year-old twins, so he added them to his collection of old women, then started installing the brain and eyes into the Lightning McQueen to make it sentient, but it had split personality with its two brains, but it didn't seem to bother them. History Long ago in a distant land, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. But, a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose him. Then, before the final blow was struck, Aku tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future. Now, the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku. Capital Crusaders - Chapter 1: New Era Upon forming the party with his fellow companions, the team were asked to assist Lord Meme save the world from being plunged into an eternity of shitty, dead memes. They gladly accepted and headed off to Kushan. On the boat ride there, the show for the restaurant was cancelled, so the party offered to help, each of them doing their own little performance, Sam showed off his amazing jawline, swooning all the people in the room. When they finally got to the Bad Meme King, Jackurai Sam supported the team in the fight. Their combined effort won them the battle. Capital Crusaders - Chapter 2: Short Paths of Gulf Sam supported the party in all the quests and he even spent some "alone time" with a woman named Ashi along the way, but it wasn't until after the row with Mr White that Sam stole the spotlight. On their way back from Galataric, on the 16th of September 2016, he and Disco Norm decided to settle their differences and test their strength in a duel between each other. Despite the fact that they were riding on Lenny Henry's back, they continued with the fight. Before the fighting had begun McShlong and Henry (Granny McShlong choosing Disco Norm and Lenny Henry choosing on Sam). The tumultuous battle ended with Sam downed and almost dead, but. as he staggered up and attempted to recuperate, Norman jumped up and stabbed him in the back, killing him... or so it seemed. Sam fell off of Lenny Henry and he washed up on the shore of Galataric. Samsung saw his lifeless body, and skin his face off then, took an oath to avenge him by killing his brother, Disco Norm. Later a mysterious figure found the body and circumcised Sam, telling him that he is "one of us now." Disco Norm 2 Without the permission of his master, Sam ventured to Endaria to find his greatest foe, Disco Norm. He came down and confronted Norman, demanding he duel him. He reluctantly accepted and they fought on the Death Star of David. Disco Norm was victorious once again, but he spared his enemy's life this time. Insulted, Sam swore to return another day to kill him. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 2: Saving Chris Mas On the Death Star of David, after the party were caught and jailed they finally met Sam. His face was hidden away by a menacing looking helmet. He offered them a deal, reveal the location of Santa Claus or he will kill them all, they thought about it, but ultimately decided against doing it. Sam left them, leaving them with only fifteen minutes to save Chris Mas, otherwise they would die. They somehow managed to do it, despite setting off two alarms, in addition they were able to flee the Death Star. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3.5: Battle on Nothoth He struck a deal with Santa Claus, saying he would stop the Welsh Empire's interference in his and his son's activities, if they sold out the Movurthucka Crew, handing Dennis McShlong over to them. Claus obliged and Dennis was encased in carbonite, while the Movurthucka Crew was left to flee. Later Quan showed up and he fought Sam, losing a hand in the process. With the battle in his favour, Jackurai revealed to Quan that he is his true biological father. The Swords of the King - Chapter 5: The Swords of the King Sam is seen at the very end, where he uses the Death Star of David to obliterate Galataric, then proceeds to mention another arduous task that needs to be completed. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 9: The Finale Sam was tasked by his master, the emperor, to fly out and find the Subspace Emissary base, which he got to immediately, but an insider caught word of this and messaged Disco Norm immediately. Unaware of the ambush that was about to come he called upon his good friend Pee On Carl for a meeting, but when he arrived, he was shocked to find the Movurthucka Crew there instead. They were there to kill him, but Sam laughed at the idea and explained to them why his actions were justified, claiming that the universe had treated him poorly and that he was merely getting revenge, but they weren't convinced and they did battle. He froze Samjamel Blackson and was dodging their attacks with ease and was strong enough to withstand most of their attacks, despite their incredibly powerful weapons, but what he didn't expect was for Blackson to suddenly come back and reveal he was force sensitive too and use his newfound powers to push him to a wall and slash him with a laser sword. Defeated, he requested that they kill his nemesis for him, Disco Norm, but they refused his request and shot him to death with their laser guns. Powers & Abilities Strong Jawline Jackurai has a very strong and well-defined jawline. Immortality After being flung into the future by Aku, he stopped aging, as a result he can never die from old age. The Force Jackurai Sam is force sensitive, so he's able to utilise a multitude of abilities and skills to his advantage. Relationships Allies * [[Adron Knights|'Adron Knights']]' '''While on his quest to find the old lady who could enchant the 'transmute sword', he came across the Adron Knights, who took him in and helped him on his path to find her. ** [[Xander|'Xander']] Jackurai appreciates his help in assisting his search for the old lady. ** [[Stewart Azazel|'Stewart Azazel']] They became fast friends and work well as a team harassing older women. ** [[Sugma Bolls|'Sugma Bolls']]' Bolls doesn't mind listening to Sam as a commander in battle and they seem to trust one another. ** [[Kargug Orctribe|'''Kargug Orctribe]]' '''The pair worked together to take down the Orctribe generals and worked extremely well as a team. ** '''Sam's Collection of old women' While looking for the old lady, he kind of got into the habit of just taking an old lady he found with him. *** [[Nina Silque|'Nina Silque']]' '''He saved her older sister from the Orctribe and they joined the Adron Knights to help them out, as well as continue their mission of spreading the word about Muck Fish. *** [[Nani Silque|'Nani Silque']]' He saved her from the Orctribe and she joined the Adron Knights with her sister, Nina, to help them out, as well as continue their mission of spreading the word about Muck Fish. * [[Welsh Empire|'''Welsh Empire]]' 'The emperor of the Welsh Empire brought him back to his current health. Sam now abandoned his quest of killing Aku and returning to the past, and now lives to protect the Welsh Empire. ** [[The Emperor|'The Emperor']] The emperor bestowed Sam with a lot of trust, and he commands his very own unit in the empire. The emperor occasionally sets missions for Sam to execute. ** [[Pee On Carl|'Pee On Carl']]' '''He trusts this particular person greatly for some reason. Enemies * [[Aku|'Aku']]' Aku sent Sam into the forsaken time he currently resides in. His original quest was to kill Aku and return to his time, but Sam abandoned his mission when the Jewish Empire saved him from death. * 'Capital Crusaders '''He shared a lot of happy moments with these people and happily stuck by their side, until Disco Norm struck him down, nearly killing him. ** [[Granny McShlong|'Granny McShlong]]' '''They occasionally got up to mischievous plans, such as throwing Disco Norm over a boat and have his sleeping body skip along the ocean. ** [[Rhakim Khan|'Rhakim Khan']]' The two fought well together, and had an amount of respect for one another. ** [[Disco Norm|'''Disco Norm]]' '''Sam sees Disco Norm as his archenemy and he wishes for nothing more than for every trace of his life to be snuffed out. *** [[Disco Norm (pretender)|'Disco Norm ]]It's unknown whether Sam knows if Disco Norm died, but he still has an immense hatred for this version of him too. * 'Oppositions to the Welsh Empire '''His bushido code puts him in debt to the Welsh Empire, so any enemy of them is an enemy of his. ** [[Movurthucka Crew|'Movurthucka Crew]]''' '''The ragtag band of misfits often cause him trouble in his exploits across Rostan. Gallery JackuraiSam.png|Jackurai Sam (5th edition render) Jackurai Sam.png|Jackurai Sam (4th edition render) Jackurai Sam.jpg|Jackurai Sam (1st edition render) JackuraiSam(gameAP).JPG|Jackurai Sam as he appears in Disco Norm (game) Jackurai_Sam.JPG|Jackurai Sam as he appears in Disco Norm 2 JackuraiSam2ndYA.png|Jackurai Sam in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster Halloween2019Jackurai.jpg|Jackurai Sam in the Halloween 2019 poster Skiddadle_Jackurai.jpg|Jackurai Sam Sketch (Skiddadle) C2019_JackuraiSam.jpg|Jackurai Sam on the title card for Chapter 9 of Darwick: Beyond Endaria Trivia * Jackurai Sam fought in the first PvP duel. * Sam had the highest armour class and was arguably the strongest for a long period of time in Capital Crusaders, but he barely did much fighting. This resulted in his teammates ridiculing him frequently. * In the short, Jack Sam VS Disco Norm, we find out that Sam likes computers, and that he believes Disco Norm is gay. * Jackurai Sam is primarily based off of two characters Samurai Jack and Anakin Skywalker. * Jackurai Sam is the only playable character to appear as a main one in two different parts. ** Those parts being Capital Crusaders and Kingtangapolo. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Capital Crusaders Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:BBEG Category:Kingtangapolo